Various types of tire traction devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a tire traction device that includes inter-attachable strips secured to the exterior circumference of a tire with belts extended through the wheel rim, the strips secured together by means of insertable pins, the pins inserted laterally into interlocking hinges.